Devil (Tekken)
Devil is one of the main antagonists/Bigger Bad in the Tekken fighting game series. He made his debut in Tekken. He is a devil form/true form of Kazuya Mishima. He was also known as Devil Kazuya. He is a father of Devil Jin through the devil gene. Devil split from Kazuya after he was nearly killed at the end of The King of Iron Fist Tournament 2. In Tekken 7 it is revealed that Kazuya inherited the Devil Gene from his mother Kazumi Mishima at birth. A scene in the opening of Tekken 3, portraying a ghostly figure branding the arm of Jin with a mysterious tattoo that leads many fans to theorize that Devil would later possess the body of Jin, after the disappearance of his mother, Jun Kazama who had protected her unborn child from it 15 years ago. However Jin inherited the Devil Gene from his father at birth. Personality Devil is a power-hungry, unforgiving entity who is motivated by power above all else, and enjoys causing pain to other people, suggesting a sadistic nature as well. He displays no remorse for the damage that he causes to others in his quest for absolute power and control over the world. He is also extremely arrogant, as he believes that his power is unmatchable. He appears to be very cunning and is ruthless in battle. He also very manipulative, such as attempting to lure others who are cursed by an evil entity like Jin to succumb to its power through merciless fear and pain, in attempt to gain theirs as his own. Story After being thrown into a mountain ravine by his father, Heihachi Mishima, Kazuya Mishima gained a evil energy known as "Devil Gene" witch made him extremely powerfull. Kazuya, driven by anger and hatred entered the tournament to kill his father, Heihachi. The power of Devil allowed Kazuya to finally defeat Heihachi in the final round in Tekken. Since Kazuya met Jun Kazama, another entity was created within Kazuya known as Angel which represented all that was good within him. Kazuya announced the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2 in Tekken 2, Heihachi Mishima beats Kazuya and the Devil Gene inside him causes transforms into Devil. Devil is stilled defeated by Heihachi and thrown into a volcano. The part of Devil that fled attempted to inhabit the body of Kazuya's and Jun's unborn child Jin Kazama. Jun fought this part of Devil off but it succeeded fifteen years later after her apparent demise when it branded the now teenage Jin with a mark on his left arm, possessing him. Since Jin still had the Angel side of his mother in him, Devil and Jin were not one being like that of Kazuya and his Devil. During the climax of the third King of Iron Fist Tournament Jin was shot in the head by Heihachi. Revived by the Devil Gene within him, Jin reawakened as Devil Jin and made quick work of Heihachi and the guards that accompanied him. Jin has been able to use the power of Devil to transform into Devil Jin ever since. In Kazuya's ending of Tekken 4, Devil consumes him when he goes with his father and see his Jin; So Kazuya dislikes the devil gene by inside Jin. Jin beats Kazuya easily and his grandfather, Heihachi. He transforms into Devil Jin almost kills Heihachi and his mother Jun Kazama stops him. Devil Jin flies away. In Tekken 5, Kazuya and Heihachi fights some of Jack-5s. Later, Kazuya transformed as Devil flies away. Since completely unifiying his power with Devil, Kazuya seems to have become even more consumed by his evil side, taking over G-Corporation and attempting to take over the world with evil intent in his eyes. ''Project X Zone 2'' Devil will appear in the upcoming sequel to Project X Zone as a transformation for Kazuya. ''Namco X Capcom'' Devil Kazuya makes an appearance as a boss in Namco X Capcom. Gallery Devil - CG Art Image - TTT2 Prologue Version.jpg|Devil Kazuya in Blood Vengence Tumblr m9bysoaHn61rnbk4so2 1280.jpg T2 Devil Collage.jpg TTTDevil.jpg Devil-nx2.gif|Namco X Capcom Appearance Tbv 055.jpg devil_kazuya_hd_by_yoshi_lee-d6ischn.jpg Devil_-_Arms_Crossed_-_TTT2_Profile_Section.jpg tekken_tag_2_devil_kazuya_by_lingkazama567-d547ac1.jpg devil Pxz.jpg|Project X Zone 2 Appearance Closeup_-_Devil_-_Tekken_Tag_Tournament_2_Prologue.jpg kjrl.jpg Videos Category:Tekken Villains Category:Demon Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Dark Forms Category:Fighter Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Monsters Category:Alter-Ego Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Category:Complete Monster Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Possessor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Rivals Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Parents Category:Abusers Category:Bigger Bads Category:Satan Category:Fragment Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Brutes Category:Project X Zone Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:The Heavy